Brotherhood
by haikomori
Summary: "That's not how you're supposed to treat someone you care about." But Tygra and Lion'o's relationship has always been a bit strained. What's one more peg on an already long list of hostility and miscommunication? 2011 series.
1. Brotherhood I

**A short three or two shot (not sure which yet) about one of my new, favorite cartoons! The 2011 series is rather impressive. I wish we had more on Lion-O and Tygra's relationship, so here's my little attempt at some. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lion-O glared ahead at Tygra, watching as said tiger spoke with Cheetara, complete with grinning, winking, and moving a little too close to her whenever they had to crouch through some branches. They had been walking through this new forest for several hours now, and Lion-O's fur felt matted and dirty, bits of mud caught and tangled in his arms. Twigs poked out of his small mane and as they turned a corner, a branch struck him in the face.<p>

He snarled and ripped it down, blinking when he saw Tygra smile and wave at him before turning around and patting Cheetara on the back. For her part, Cheetara was being rather stoic about the whole thing, shaking her head occasionally or stepping away. But more than once Lion-O had caught her smiling at Tygra's antics, and seeing her flash a smile at him just...

"What's wrong, Lion-O?" WilyKit asked from beside him. WilyKat popped his head around the other side, while Snarf jumped up onto Lion-O's shoulders. Lion-O closed his bright teal eyes and took a deep breath, letting his chest loosen.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I just want to get back to Panthro and be done with this. We barely found any usable firewood, and not one bit of scrap. I don't know why he thought there'd be some here."

"Someone sounds grumpy!" Tygra called from ahead.

Lion-O scowled, but paused when Cheetara looked back at him, smiling. "It's all right, Lion-O. He said he was here before, and that there _might_ be scrap. But we have some firewood, some food, and after a good night's rest, we'll be more than ready for tomorrow. All right?"

Lion-O found himself nodding before she even finished, and his eyes lit up when he saw that they really were almost out of the forest. Soon he'd be done with clouded skies and wet tree branches, sitting next to a fire or inside the tank instead. He caught a glimpse of the Thundertank through the trees, and could have sworn he saw Panthro working on his baby again.

Then he looked down and caught Tygra patting Cheetara's ass.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, startling Snarf. The small pet scampered toward the ground, giving Lion-O a reproachful look before climbing up WilyKit instead. Both of the Thunderkittens moved away from him, exchanging glances and trying to look as small as possible.

"Lion-O, it's all right," Cheetara soothed as he marched up to them. "I tripped was all, and he was helping me back up. I told him I could do it and tried to push him away. That's all-"

"What's wrong, little brother?" Tyrga said, sneering at Lion-O. "Have a problem with me?"

"I don't care, Ceetara. Even if he was helping you, he's been bothering you the entire time we've been in here. And that branch!"

"Someone's a little jealous." Tygra smiled, teeth showing, but his eyes were hard. "I didn't know you were so touchy, Lion-O. So I'm being a little playful, I didn't know what was a crime."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Tygra countered. "I'd like to know. It's not like she was pushing me away or anything like that. I even got a few laughs out of her." Lion-O felt the skin under his fur warm and Tygra's eyes lit up when he saw Lion-O avert his eyes. "So that's really all this is. You're tired from a day of searching...and watching me have fun with her? What's wrong, little brother? Afraid of coming in second again?"

Lion-O's mouth fell open and he clenched his paws, blinking hard as Tygra just stared him down, that smile still on his face. Lion-O's chest tightened, his head buzzing and burning, and his fist flew at Tygra before he could stop it.

"Lion-O, no!" But Tygra shook his head at Cheetara as he sidestepped the swing, the smile gone from his face.

"You really want to try that, Lion-O? You may be king, but the last time I checked, I bested you at your last little challenge. Or is your memory shot too?"

"Shut up!" Lion-O swung at Tygra again, putting all the force he could into his tightening muscles, but all he struck was air as Tygra stepped back and around him. Lion-O snarled and whipped around, swinging again. This time Tygra jumped away, then struck back with a balled paw. Lion-O barely moved away in time, Tygra's knuckles grazing his armor.

"You think you're so much better than me!" Lion-O shouted, eyes darkening. Lion-O kicked at Tygra but the feline saw it coming and braced himself, catching Lion-O's leg and yanking him forward. Lion-O's eyes widened as Tygra's fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground. Briefly he heard the kittens' cries and Cheetara shouting something, before he closed his eyes and sighed.

_Not again. _

Leaves crunched near his head and he opened his eyes, meeting Tygra's face as he loomed over Lion-O. "Because I am, Lion-O. So stop messing around." Lion-O gritted his teeth and rolled over, pushing himself into a sitting position and avoiding Tygra's gaze.

Cheetara glared at the two of them, although her eyes lingered on Lion-O. For a moment, she and Lion-O locked gazes, but she shook her head, and Lion-O pushed himself up.

"Feeling better?" Lion-O said nothing to Tygra, looking away into the trees that they had struggled through for the past few hours. Tygra rolled his eyes and growled, shaking his head and waving toward the Thundertank. "Let's just go then."

"Go ahead," Lion-O muttered. "I need to think."

Tygra blinked, surprised by the comment, only to glare and shrug. "Whatever then. Come on, everyone." Lion-O closed his eyes and waited for the others to follow Tygra out of the woods and leave him with his thoughts and burning heart. He felt the Thunderkittens pause in front of him but shook his head, asking them to take Snarf as they walked by. Cheetara clasped his shoulder once before following Tygra out of the woods as well, and finally, Lion-O was alone.

"Always second, huh?" Lion-O shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tilting his head up to the sky.

"Whatever." His head felt heavy though and he didn't want to go back to camp, despite the gray overcast and mud that covered him from head to toe. He glanced back at the Thundertank, catching glimpses of the others as they moved about, before looking back into the forest.

Ignoring his aching feet, Lion-O started toward it, determined to walk until his head was clear.


	2. Brotherhood II

**An update. Thank you for the two reviews, and several favs and alerts. I'm glad there are people reading this. Now continue to do so~  
><strong>

**Oh, and it's a three shot. Officially. Cause I enjoy being official.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tygra." Cheetara glared at the tiger's back, watching it stiffen at his name. He didn't turn around though, instead continuing through the field of grass. Cheetara glanced at Panthro and nodded, following Tygra as he walked away.<p>

"Why are you following me?" Tygra snapped once they were out of earshot. He closed his eyes as a light breeze blew in, ruffling his fur and startling the grass.

"Because we need to talk. Back there, with Lion-O-"

"What about it?" Cheetara blinked at the harshness in Tygra's voice and he shook his head, running his claws through his fur. "It's always been like this, Cheetara. I don't see why you need to get involved."

"Because it isn't healthy, Tygra. That's not how you're supposed to treat someone you care about. Not ever."

Tygra ground his teeth, clenching his paws. "And how would you know? You haven't been around us all that long. You didn't grow up with us." Tygra shook his head and looked away. "It's normal for brothers to fight. He started it anyway, I don't see why you're yelling at me."

Cheetara's eyes softened and she let her shoulders relax, her eyes still on Tygra's back. "I'm not yelling at you, Tygra. I'm only trying to get you to understand." She started toward him, watching him tense again. She stopped just a foot away from him, gazing at the ground. "I may not have grown up with you, but I've heard enough about older brothers to know that they're-"

"Supposed to be stronger, wiser, and take care of their little brothers. I've heard it all before." Tygra sighed. "It's not as if I don't do that, but it's frustrating! He's the king, he shouldn't be getting into fights like that in the first place."

"And his older brother shouldn't egg him on." Cheetara paused, biting her lip. "What you said to him...do you mean it?" Tygra blinked, his mouth parting slightly. Cheetara pushed on, slowly stepping in front of him. "About him always being second. Do you believe that?"

Tygra blinked again, but his face hardened and he narrowed his eyes. "In everything but the throne, he has been shown to be."

"But he was right about technology, wasn't he? And he has a good heart." Cheetara pushed her own paw to her chest, taking a few deep breaths. Tygra watched her, feeling himself warm until a chilled breeze blew through him again.

"He acts like such a kid."

"That's why we're here to guide him. And-and I think telling him those things, as often as you do...it affects him, Tygra."

"Affects him?" Cheetara nodded, eyes worried.

"I know you're angry about a lot of things. We all are. Our kingdom is gone, and we're on the run so much. But we can't let that blind us to what we have here. That we have each other. That we believe in one another. Lion-O needs you more than he can say." Cheetara touched Tygra's shoulder and their eyes met, Cheetara's gaze imploring as Tygra's brow furrowed. "And I know you may not know it, but you need him too. We all need him. He's the hope of our kingdom and our cause."

"Cheetara."

"And I'm worried he may not know it. May not believe it." Cheetara looked away, into the forest filled with tangled branches and crumpled, crackling leaves. "I'm worried he may not know you're there."

Tygra closed his eyes, breathing deep. _Why does he always do this? It was just a stupid-_

"I'm going to have to be the mature one here, aren't I?" Tygra asked, grinning despite the flatness in his voice.

Cheetara gave him a soft smile. "I'm afraid so."

Tygra groaned, rubbing the back of his head and glaring into the forest. "And it looks like it's going to rain," he grumbled, shaking his head and nodding at Cheetara before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

><p>Lion-O growled as another branch whipped him in the face, sending droplets of cold rainwater down his front. He growled and pulled the branch down, throwing it aside as he pushed his way through the trees. <em>This is stupid. I should just go back and pout-at least I'd be warm there.<em>

But then Tygra's look after successfully sending him into the mud flashed through Lion-O's mind. He snarled, several birds flying toward the sky in response. _I'd rather freeze than go back there. I'm the leader, I'm the king, and he still treats me like some little kid._

Lion-O sighed as he finally got the past the last tree, only for more of the small but closely packed clusters of forest to stand ahead of him. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree, sinking to the ground and resting his head on the bark.

He looked up at the sky as best he could through the branches, the gray blobs of cloud reminding him of some of the paintings he had seen at his old home. One was a picture of an old but strong lynx, holding two swords in each hand as he prepared to charge into battle. Hundreds of cats had been painted behind him, all inspired by their leader and ready to charge against the evil lizard ruler. They wore looks of triumph; grins and bright eyes, carrying their swords and speaks high above their heads. The gray clouds had stormed in the background, lightning strikes connecting the clouds, but they followed the lynx anyway, ready for battle.

_If I could just...lead like that. Maybe then I could earn some respect around here. _

Lion-O's brow furrowed, Tygra's moves replaying in his mind. The swift and easy dodge. The way he grabbed his leg and pulled, as if Lion-O was nothing but a cub. _But he was able to beat me so easily. How can I expect anyone to follow me into battle if I can't even beat my brother?_

Lion-O jumped when a twig snapped from behind him, and he slowly reached for his sword. He peered over the edge of the tree, narrowing his eyes. "Where is it..."

"Where's what?" Lion-O jumped, grasping his sword and yanking it out of his gauntlet, pointing it ahead. Tygra raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head.

"Jumpy?"

Lion-O blinked, lowering his sword and slowly sheathing it. He looked behind him, back at the trees, and then pointed at Tygra. "But how did you get in front of me so fast?" Tygra opened his mouth to speak, but Lion-O's face twisted into a snarl and he pushed himself up. "Forget it," he mumbled, heading further into the forest.

Tygra rolled his eyes and followed Lion-O, even as the younger picked up his pace.

"Lion-O, just come back to camp. It's going to rain and I don't want to have to take care of you later because you caught a cold."

"Then don't! It's not like I'd want you to," Lion-O called back, shoving a branch aside only to have it hit him in the back. He let out a low roar and ripped the thing down, stomping it into the ground. "And why won't these quit hitting me today!"

Tygra stepped over several roots and chose to duck under the branches his brother was plowing through. It was hard to fight the grin twitching at the corners of his lips, but Tygra did his best to bite down the urge.

"Lion-O, enough. I don't even know why you're so worked up about all this. Is it really because I was messing with Cheetara? Or what I said or something?"

Lion-O slowed, glancing back at Tygra and giving him a cold look, although the way his shoulders relaxed gave him away. Lion-O rested his paw on a tree, looking down at the ground as his face burned.

_What am I even doing out here? All I'm doing is making myself look like an idiot._

_...and I have Tygra to do that for me._

"I'm just sick of it, all right? I'm tired of being-" Lion-O stopped, pressing his head on the tree bark and blowing out a sigh. "Just forget about it, Tygra. It doesn't matter." Tygra tilted his head to the side and stepped toward Lion-O, only for Lion-O to start walking away. "Like I said, I need to think. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Lion-O..." Tygra narrowed his eyes and glanced at the ground, his mouth forming a deep frown. "You're not making this easy on me, are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to-"

"Don't twist my words around, that's not what I meant!" Tygra snapped, pointing a claw at Lion-O. "If you would just give someone the chance to explain themselves, instead of flying off the handle and punching anything that doesn't agree with you, you wouldn't get into the half the trouble you do!"

Lion-O growled, turning and stomping toward Tygra. "Well I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as you! I know it's frustrating to see this incompetent, loser of a king try to lead you when it's obvious _you _have all the answers!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Tygra breathed hard through his teeth, towering over Lion-O. "If you got your head out of that overinflated ego of yours-"

"_I _have an overinflated ego? Have you tried looking at yourself, Tygra? The last time I checked, I wasn't the one going on about how great I am. How I can beat everyone. How Lion-O is just a second place loser compared to me." The last part came out as a hiss and Tygra's fur stood on end, his eyes flashing.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you going around and telling people, 'I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats' isn't some ploy to try and get them to respect you?"

"A little respect would be nice, especially since I can't seem to get it from my own family!"

"Is that what this is about that? Respect?"

Lion-O blinked, stepping away from Tygra. "What's with you and trying to figure this out? We would have dropped this by now. I would have moped for a while then come back to camp. You'd make some sarcastic remark, I'd roll my eyes at you, and then it would just go on."

Tygra closed his eyes and fought a shudder. "Well maybe it needs to stop going on."

As quickly as his anger had come, Lion-O felt it deflating, leaving his chest beating fast and no anger to channel it through. Lion-O took several more steps back, running a paw over his face. "Why do you want to do this-"

The trees rustled, branches cracking like whips behind him, and both brothers fell silent. Tygra hurried toward Lion-O, taking out his bolo whip while Lion-O unsheathed the Sword of Omens. Several more branches cracked, but this time it came from the right, both cats turning toward the noise.

"What's there?" Tygra whispered.

"I don't know. But it might be what I heard earlier." Lion-O's eyes snapped down when he heard more twigs snapping, and his eyes widened at the strange, slithering black mass on the ground. It was three feet long; a black gelatinous looking mass that swam in the dirt. Lion-O shuddered and raised his sword, bringing it down on the creature, only to have it form a hole where his sword would have landed.

"Whiskers!" Lion-O pulled his sword from the ground just as Tygra yanked him away from the creature, and it slithered into the woods again. Lion-O continued to watch for it, even as Tygra started to pull him away.

"Let's get out of here before anymore of those things show up. I've never even seen something like that before-" Tygra stopped when another started edging toward him, then two more popped out in the distance. As another three came from behind, both brother's felt their stomachs bottom out.

"You don't think we walked into a nest of them, do you?" Lion-O asked.

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving." Tygra looked up, trying to find the sturdiest tree they could both jump to and make their escape. He sidestepped the creature that was speeding toward him, pulling Lion-O along with him. "We have no idea what they do, and honestly, it's raining." Tygra wrinkled his nose when several drops of water fell on his face.

"Come on, one, two-" Tygra grabbed Lion-O's shoulder, only to be yanked backward by the waist and shoved into a tree. "What the hell, Lion-O!" A hiss and snarl brought his eyes back to his brother and Tygra's eyes widened when he saw one of the creatures cling to Lion-O's arm. Lion-O growled and tried to dig his claws into the thing, even as it wrapped around Lion-O's arm, squeezing the muscles. Lion-O winced and ripped away some of the creature's skin, but blood started to leak from his arm.

"Enough!" Tygra rushed to his brother's side and started to pry it off Lion-O's arm, even as Lion-O snarled at him when Tygra clawed him by mistakes. "Just give me a second..." Tygra ignored the way Lion-O paled the longer it took to get the blob off, heart rising when it finally fell to the ground. He grabbed Lion-O by his good arm, finding it hard to wrap his paw around the metal of the gauntlet, and led the way into the trees. He pulled Lion-O with him as they jumped tree to tree, even when Lion-O tried to yank his hand away.

Lion-O, for his part, was trying to keep up with Tygra. The little monsters had teeth despite the odd appearances, and his whole right arm was on fire. _If only it had gone for the gauntlet arm. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad. _He tried not to look at the blood that was dripping down his arm, but with each leap he took, the harder it was to just breathe. His lungs were fighting him, crumpling in his chest with every attempt at air.

"Come on, Lion-O, don't slow down on me."

Lion-O tried to scowl, but they took another leap and Lion-O found it just wasn't worth the energy. His head felt heavy and his legs were starting to jerk around, the movement aching and slow.

"Say something. Come on."

"You're an idiot," Lion-O wheezed, although there was no real venom behind it. "Should have watched where you were going."

"I didn't ask you to do that," Tygra said, his eyes hard and clear. Lion-O blinked at his brother as they took another leap. Lion-O watched the branch coming and reached his feet out to land.

Blinked as he missed the branch and started to fall...

"Now who isn't watching!" Lion-O groaned, Tygra having grabbed his bad arm to keep him from falling. Both of them watched as blood oozed out of the wound, Tygra's eyes narrowing at the sight. "Just hold on, I'll pull you up." Lion-O nodded, trying to breathe through his mouth as Tygra hoisted him onto the branch.

"I don't know what you were thinking. I would have been able to handle something like this." Tygra shook his head as he pulled Lion-O's entire body up, only to grab him and start inspecting the wound.

"You...don't know that..." Lion-O sighed and closed his eyes, the heat in his head too much to bear. He startled awake when Tygra shook him, the elder peering into his eyes.

"Well, I'm more expendable." Tygra started to lower Lion-O against the base of the tree, looking ahead to gauge how far they were from the others.

"Not," Lion-O muttered, his head lulling. His arm no longer burned. Instead there was a dull ache, and a numbing in his paw.

"What was that?"

"Not...pendable." Lion-O shut his eyes and drew a shaky breath, shuddering when the air reached his lungs. Everything was hot, hot, hot, hot, hot. Everything but his arm. It was too cold. And it hurt everywhere and his head just wouldn't stop _throbbing_.

"-o! Com...n't..."

Lion-O tried to keep his eyes open. Tried to focus on Tygra's voice. Tygra's scared voice.

_When...was the last time you sounded like that? _

_...when... _

Lion-O's world swayed. Blurred.

And finally, faded.


	3. Brotherhood III

**Did I three shot? Blatant LIES. Now it's a four shot because this one was longer than I thought and the other chapter is looking longer than I thought and I don't want to slam you with a 6000+ chapter. **

**So you get this! :D**

**And thanks for all the favs, alerts, and of course, reviews! (Like, seriously, the alerts are crazy. Where did you all come from?) Anyone else excited for this week's episode? I know I am! *blather blather***

**Enough of my blathering though. Enjoy my angsty new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tygra shook his head and leaned toward Lion-O, feeling for the pulse on his neck. The little beat started against his two fingers and he sighed, closing his eyes and letting his hand drop. <em>Why are you so foolish, Lion-O? I could have taken that hit. I could have handled it. But you...<em>

_...it's not right._

Tygra opened his eyes again and stared at the wound on Lion-O's arm, watching the blood leaking down his fur. He growled, reaching around and feeling around his armor for anything that could cover it up, but there were no bandages on his person. Everything had been left back at camp.

"What do you expect me to do, Lion-O?" Tygra growled, glancing at his arm. He blinked, gently pressing his hand against his arm armor and nodding to himself. He reached behind it and unlatched the armor, letting it fall beside him. He slid the sleeve off and tore it into strips, wrapping the bits of cloth around the wound and give it a good tug.

Lion-O winced, groaning and shaking his head, but Tygra shushed him. Tygra shuddered when several raindrops leaked down his head and dripped off his chin, glaring up at the sky as a rumble shook the air.

"Just what we needed." Tygra scooped Lion-O up, shaking him in his arms to see if he would wake up, before shaking his head and holding his younger brother close to his chest. He glared through the gnarled branches, easily spotting the others. Their bright colors shown through the dark, earthy forest, and Tygra almost laughed.

_And we were so close, too. So close. _

The rain fell harder and faster as Tygra jumped from branch to branch, his chest tightening every time Lion-O groaned or gasped. Lion-O's fur felt warm, the pads of Tygra's fingers burning as it found the skin underneath. The cloth that he had tied around the wound was dark red, some blood even leaking out and falling from the bandage.

_You better be all right, you idiot. If you're not, I'll..._

_I don't know. I don't know what, but it won't be good. _

Tygra's eyes widened when he missed the last branch and he swore, the ground coming up fast. He gritted his teeth and smashed Lion-O's face into his chest, crying out when his legs slammed onto the ground. He heard the calls from the others, loosening his grip on Lion-O and glancing at his face.

"Wake up," he whispered, shaking him again. "I thought you didn't want to look uncool in front of Cheetara." The footsteps slowed and he felt the others around them. Their eyes on him and Lion-O, their stares burning into his body.

"Tygra, what happened? Lion-O, what's wrong?" Tygra looked at Cheetara, the first to arrive, with the kittens not far behind. Tygra swallowed, breathing hard when Snarf let out a strangled little cry. He shook his head and tried to focus on Cheetara. Her eyes were on Lion-O, brow creased with worry as her eyes flickered from the bleeding arm to his face, before finally looking up at Tygra.

"Something...ambushed us. Some slugs or something-and one of them grabbed onto Lion-O." Tygra paused, wondering if he should mention _how_ Lion-O had been grabbed in the first place, but Panthro was shaking his head.

"I know what you're talking about," he growled, taking Lion-O out of Tygra's arms and heading for the Thundertank. "We'll need to get to get him to a town as soon as we can. Everyone hurry up."

Tygra blinked, his arms feeling cold at the sudden loss of his brother, and Cheetara shook his shoulder when he didn't immediately follow. Tygra shook his head and followed Cheetara and the others as they ran for the Thundertank. His eyes kept drifting to Lion-O, his own chest feeling empty; as if someone had carved his insides out. He tried not to look back at the kittens or Snarf, even at the silent mewling from Lion-O's loyal pet companion.

"What's wrong with him, Panthro?" Tygra thanked Cheetara over and over in his head for asking what he couldn't. His voice was gone and he wasn't sure where it went.

"Those things Tygra described? Black slither slugs." Panthro's gruff voice was hard to hear over the pounding rain and steadily rising wind. They slowed at the Thundertank, the ramp slamming into the mud.

"They're poisonous and sharp-toothed. An old village I holed up in a while had a real problem with them a few years back." Tygra watched Panthro set Lion-O down on the floor and climb to the front. The ramp closed behind Tygra, shutting out the growing wind, but the rain plucked above the tank.

"We're gonna head there too. They'll be able to help us more than anyone."

Tygra swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "And how are we supposed to help him until then?"

Panthro looked around, a snarl on his face. "Treat it like a normal fever. Clean the wound, cool him down, and _keep him calm_." Panthro went back to the front, revving the engine.

Tygra growled, dropping knees first to the floor and bringing Lion-O's head into his lap. Lion-O's breathing was heavier and he would hiss and wince, shaking his head from time to time. His good arm inched toward his bad one and Tygra had to grab it and move it away.

"You're being a real pain, you know that?" Tygra slammed his hand to the floor when the tank rumbled, making everything around him quake. He gritted his teeth, baring his fangs at his sleeping brother. "Causing all this worry. Making us go to this village. Wasting fuel and water and all our other resources."

A light touch on the shoulder made him look up, Cheetara's worried eyes blinking at him. Tygra ground his jaw and bowed his head, staring down at his brother and holding him in place as they hit a bump. They all bounced for a moment, and Tygra wanted to hit something when Lion-O let out a low whine.

Tygra kept Lion-O pinned even after the shaking stopped, but watched Cheetara out of the corner of his eye. She pushed the kittens toward the front of the tank, one hand resting on each head. Tygra found himself squeezing Lion-O's good shoulder, his eyes following the three.

"But we want to help! He's sick, right?" WilyKit cried, shaking her head when Cheetara gave her a soft push.

"Kit could play her flute! It'll help keep him calm and everything. Promise."

"Maybe. Maybe... But we need to have a few minutes, see to his wounds, all right?"

The kittens gave a few more soft protests, but Cheetara finally managed to shoo them away. Tygra jumped when something soft pushed his hand up and he looked down at Snarf. The tiny creature placed its front paws on Lion-O's shoulder, resting his head as well.

Tygra shook his head and gently laid Lion-O's head back on the floor, moving to Lion-O's hastily bandaged arm. "We'll need some new bandages and water for his arm, and a cool wet cloth for his fever. And could you bring a little brown pouch, near the other bags?"

Tygra waited until he heard the shuffling of the bags before reaching for the bloody rags on Lion-O's arm. The blackened strips easily peeled off and the bites had stopped bleeding. Lion-O's fur was matted with dried and fresh blood. Tygra's eyes darkened as he pulled the last bits of cloth away, mesmerized by the sheer redness of the liquid.

"Here." Cheetara set a bowl of water beside him and handed him a rag. Tygra set to work, carefully lifting Lion-O's arm and cleaning the blood, washing the bite marks as he went. Lion-O began to fidget, his arms and face twitching the more Tygra moved him. Cheetara shushed him though, dipping a cloth into the water ad laying it across his forehead.

Tygra nodded his thanks, reaching and finding one last rag behind him. He set to drying the arm, then brought out the bandages. He wound them around the arm, over and over, the bites disappearing behind a thick curtain of white. He tightened the bandage and tied it off, but Lion-O groaned.

"...nnnggg... No," Lion-O rasped, tugging his arm away.

"Shhhh..." Tygra swallowed and tightened his hold on Lion-O's arm, checking the bandage one last time before setting the arm down.

Cheetara watched Tygra, her eyes clouded and her heart racing. Tygra's eyes remained on Lion-O, watching his chest rise, stutter, fall. Rise, rise, rise, fall. Stutter, rise, fall, gasp. And with each irregular breath, Tygra clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes, further and further until they were almost slits. Lion-O started to groan again, shaking his head and wiggling around, sucking in his lips when he breathed too hard.

Tygra bit his lip and slammed his knee to the floor again, startling Cheetara. He looked up at her, eyes wide. His face had fallen, the anger and frustration gone for a moment. His loss-his fear at what would happen, shone in his eyes and the way he reached for Lion-O's shoulder again, only to stop and inch away. Cheetara shook her head and reached for the pouch near her side, handing it to Tygra.

"I...almost forgot to give it to you," she mumbled.

"Thank you." His voice was strained to his own ears, and Tygra sighed, pulling the string and reaching inside the small bag. Cheetara blinked when Tygra pulled out a few small, bright red candies, and tilted her head to the side.

"Tygra-"

"It's not like they're miracle workers," Tygra muttered, propping Lion-O's head again. "But, he likes them, so..."

Cheetara nodded, a soft, sad smile on her face. "I guess you've done this before."

Tygra gave her a wry smile. "It's been years though. When he was little I'd try to care of him, instead of the nurses. But then things happened and I guess we just-I didn't see the point in doing it anymore." Tygra shrugged, setting the pouch down and rolling the candies between his fingers before shaking Lion-O awake.

Lion-O groaned and shook his head, slowly opening his eyes and squinting at the light that flooded them. Tygra moved overhead, blocking most of the tank's lights and snorting. "You look like a real mess, Lion-O. I thought you'd be trying harder to look nice for Cheetara."

"Shut up." Lion-O stopped and hissed, gasping and shaking his head. Tygra's face fell for a moment, but the smug smile was back in seconds.

"You'll be better in no time. We just have to get to some village. Guess they've dealt with this before."

Lion-O nodded, but both Cheetara and Tygra wondered if he had even heard Tygra. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded, and he was looking away from them. He stared into space and kept wincing and gasping, his good hand still reaching for his bad arm.

"Lion-O," Tygra tried, tapping Lion-O's forehead. Tygra's stomach tightened when Lion-O blinked and slowly-too slowly-looked back at him. "Eat this." Tygra popped the candy into Lion-O's mouth before he could protest, snickering when Lion-O glared at him.

Steadily though, the glare turned to ease, and Tygra watched Lion-O moved the candy to his cheek and suck, as was custom. Lion-O closed his eyes and slowly, uneasily breathed out. He coughed a little but kept the candy in his cheek, smiling a bit.

"Must be bad if you're giving me these," Lion-O said eventually.

Tygra growled. "Or maybe I want to do something nice for you. Ever think of that?"

"Guys." But Lion-O shook his head before Cheetara could finish, the fight leaving his eyes.

"No, I hadn't thought of that."

Tygra's shoulders slumped, his mouth parting. Cheetara tapped Tygra's shoulder, looking him up and down and trying to think of something to say. Lion-O's breathing fell between them and they watched as their king struggled to breathe and move and not wince.

"Sorry," Lion-O pushed out. "Guess I'm just...tired. That-those things were just-"

"Don't apologize." Lion-O's eyes widened and he stared at Tygra, but his brother refused to look at him. "Stop-just, don't, all right?"

"It's not like I was-"

"I said no more apologizing. Just shut up and eat your candy." Tygra made to shove another piece into Lion-O's mouth, but Lion-O shook his head and turned away, pressing his face into the cloth that had fallen to the floor. Snarf moved away at his fidgeting friend, staring from behind Cheetara. Lion-O sighed, shuddering. "My arm won't stop burning."

"Maybe it has something to do being bit in the arm, Lion-O?"

Tygra waited for a response, but all he got was silence. He growled, grabbing Lion-O's shoulder and turning him back up. "Lion-O-"

"Shut. Up." Lion-O closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose, shuddering again and grinding his teeth. His hand went to his stomach and he chewed his lip, closing his eyes as he waited for the wave of nausea to pass.

"-up. Throw up," Lion-O whispered.

Tygra's eyes widened but Lion-O turned away and the retching, hacking sounds filled the tank. Burnt, rotten eggs and an acidic smell filled the room, Tygra covering nose. Cheetara shut her eyes and twitched, but made her way to Lion-O and turned him back over. She took the cloth and started to clean his face, shaking her head at his broken strong of apologies.

"You're sick, Lion-O. We can't blame you for it."

"Even if it stinks," Tygra muttered, slowly lowering his hand from his face. He glanced at Lion-O, watching his brother's ever paling face. "Panthro, how much longer until we reach this town? Tygra called back,narrowing his eyes.

"We've got a bit further. Just give it some time."

"It hurts," Lion-O whispered, his eyes widening and his body stiff. His hand went to his bad arm, the pads of his fingers rubbing against the bandages. "It hurts everywhere." He trailed off, taking a long, rasping breath. Tygra shook his head and loomed over him, searching Lion-O's face.

"You're exaggerating. You'll be fine."

"Can we come in now? We want to help!" Kat cried from the front. Tygra growled and Cheetara shook her head, hurrying when she saw Kit's hair.

"Tygra-" Lion-O stopped and gasped, kicking at the floor. "Make it-st-" Lion-O slammed his fangs on his lips, hissing and smashed his hand on the floor. He threw his head from side to side, and Tygra's stomach bottomed out when he saw the blood leaking from the wound again.

"Idiot, you opened it back up!"

Tygra reached for his arm but Lion-O yanked it away, his voice cracking. "No! No, it's fine! We just-we need to get there already." Lion-O's eyes continued to widen, his pupils shrinking. He reached for his injured arm and dug his claws into the bandages, shaking all over. "We just need to get there."

"Lion-O, come on. Don't start-freaking out or something." Tygra turned to Cheetara, looking for guidance. She had her hand to her mouth and her eyes were going back and forth between Lion-O's face and his arm, but her silence persisted. Tygra's heart raced and he looked back at Lion-O, the panic growing in his brother's widening eyes.

"I think I'm gonna-" Lion-O stopped and clamped a hand over his mouth, cramming his eyes shut and shuddering. Tygra shook his head and turned his brother over, looking at Cheetara again and nodding toward Lion-O. She blinked and knelt next to him, patting his back and soothing him, even once the retching started again.

"G-get me away from it," Lion-O muttered when the episode finally ended. His voice was faint and tired, his shoulders sagging. "It's just gonna make me go again."

Tygra already had Lion-O by the shoulders, trying to be careful as he pulled his brother away from the mess. They hit another bump, sending them all in the air and bouncing on the floor. Lion-O gasped and shook, his good hand reaching for his arm again.

Tygra growled and pushed Lion-O's hand away, shaking his head. "Stop it. You already made it worse."

Lion-O's voice came out as a raspy whisper, quiet and uncertain. "But it hurts, Tygra. It hurts and I don't know how to make it stop."

Tygra shared a worried glance with Cheetara before his mouth twisted into a snarl, roaring back at Panthro. "How far are we from this place?"

"I see it in the distance. Just keep him calm. Once we get there we can stop the progression of this stupid illness."

Tygra's chest rumbled with his unheard roar, and he looked down at Lion-O. His brother's face was split in agony, the eyes on his arm and his body shaking like the rustling leaves of the forest. But the fear there-the uncertainty and the pain, was what ate at Tygra.

"Lion-O, you need to stay calm all right?" Tygra tried to run his claws through his brother's mane, the sensation awkward. Lion-O continued to tremble, and Tygra didn't know if his silence was a good thing.

"We'll get to this village and they'll know how to fix you up, all right? So stop being so-"

"I'm sorry, Tygra." Tygra stopped, his mouth still open and his eyes wide. He blinked down at Lion-O, slowly shaking his head. Lion-O didn't notice though, didn't even look up. Tygra hissed, jerking his brother's shoulder.

"What did I tell you about apologies?"

Lion-O managed a smile. "I thought...that was Cheetara?"

Tygra blinked and looked away. "Both of us, actually. Doesn't matter. You still don't need to." Tygra watched Lion-O's eyes flicker, even though his hand still went for his arm. Lion-O's eyes shut as the Thundertank finally slowed down, and voices were coming from outside.

"See, Lion-O? We're here. You have nothing to worry about."

Lion-O didn't answer though. He laid in Tygra's arms, still shaking and gasping. Fear blanketed Tygra, wrapped around him and squeezed his heart, even as the tank opened and unfamiliar faces peered inside.

"Lion-O..." Tygra mumbled. "You'll be fine. We're here now."

They started talking around him, a few hands reaching for his brother. "-ugs. Medics are on the way, but how long-"

Panthro moved within the tank now and Cheetara had to grab the kittens and Snarf away. All of them were trying to peer at Lion-O and he could feel their eyes on _him, _too.

"What's wrong with Lion-O? Why is he so sick?"

"Tygra." Tygra nearly jumped. He looked down at his brother and watched his eyes flutter open. The color drained and drained, even from his eyes. The blues had misted over and Tygra wondered if Lion-O could even see him right now.

"You know what happens...if this goes bad."

Tygra blinked, then shook his head, hissing. "Don't say stupid things."

"I mean it, Tygra." Lion-O sighed and closed his eyes again, and the hands of people Tygra didn't know or care to know started to take his little brother and leave him alone with this cold, barren feeling.

Tygra tried to say something-make the words come out while his brother was being taken away from him. His mind was blank-the words would not form on his tongue. The voices and the bodies disappeared until he and Cheetara and the kittens were all that was left. Panthro had gone; left to try and help the others understand what had happened.

_But they don't know everything. They don't know _how_ it happened. They don't know why he wound up-_

The rain had stopped; little drops were still gliding their way down trees and the Thundertank. The sky was still a murky gray and Tygra was sure Cheetara was saying something to him.

But all he heard was Lion-O's words, and even they gave way to the empty buzz of his mind.


	4. Brotherhood IV

**At last, the final installment. I enjoyed writing this. It was fun and angsty and just-oh, I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard and I think you'll like it.**

**If I may make a suggestion! Try listening to "Orange Sky" by Alexi Murdoch. I listened to it the entire time I wrote and edited this chapter, and I think it fits rather well. **

**Thank you for all the support. It's be wonderful and I look forward to writing more for this fandom.**

* * *

><p>"His fever refuses to go down."<p>

Darkness. The voices clear but everywhere darkness. A heaviness. Suffocation. His lungs being squeezed, squeezed, squeezed-

"Try some more of the antidote. As much as you can before it the dosage will threaten him. Nirayne, we need more cool towels. Are those binds ready? The wound keeps reopening-"

Too many voices. Too much, too much at once.

Lion-O opened his eyes and breathed through his nose, coughing and spluttering when he exhaled. The world was spinning. Brown, tan, gray all swirling above his head. Something pricked his chest. It was digging holes inside of him. Burned. Burned. _Burned._

"Stop!" His voice broke. The voices kept going. No one heard him.

_No. No, no, no._

A tug at his arms brought his misted eyes down. Something gray had his arms pinned. Tight. Pain. Pain. Lion-O growled and snarled, snapping at the figure. He froze when the sensation hit his feet. Blocks of lead tying him down.

_No! No, they've got me!_

"Get-away!" He yanked his only free arm, but it betrayed him. Throbbed and burned but sat like a lame limb. The throbbing shot up to his head, sent vibrations to his brain that made all the organs quiver. His stomach clenched. He gagged and twisted.

"He needs more of those meds! He's throwing up again!"

_...no, get away. Get away. Tygra...Tygra, where are you? Where'd you go? Tygra!_

"-ga! Tygra!" His voice cracked. Small and weak but he'd take that stupid, smug smile if Tygra would just come and save him. Save him like he always does.

"Hold on there, Lion-O. We just need to-"

Another figure-_Shadows. No faces. None of them have faces. No, no, no-_leaned over his arm. Something cool touched his head and he flinched. Burns ran up his arm. Hissing, spitting.

"We can't do anything with him moving around like this."

"Sir, the medicine needs a bit more time to work. Afterward, he should settle-"

_They drugged me! They drugged me! Tygra! Tygra! Come on, get here already! I don't want-I don't want to be-just-_

"Tygra!" Lion-O screamed, his body shuddering. Shouting wracked his body. The room spun and tilted again. But he needed to be louder. _He must not be close enough. He's got to be searching for me. He's got to. Where'd you go? Where'd you go, Tygra!_

"Tygra! Tygra! Tygra!" Lion-O kept shouting his brother's name, gasping and snarling whenever he noticed another of those nameless shades hovering near him. Yet Tygra did not come. Lion-O was left alone to fight the specters and he shuddered as his mind fogged. His jaw started slacking and his eyes fluttered. He shook his head-tried to fight off the waves of tiredness and the odd, floating feeling.

_Tygra...come on. Get here already. Don't you...wanna rub this in my face..._

"T-Tygra!" Lion-O tried to lift his back, pulling at his arms and legs, but fire shot through his skin and exploded at his temples. He snarled and fell back, his head slamming down and ringing with the noise. The hands came again, prying and pricking him, and he shuddered. Lion-O shook his head and leaned to the right, the left, the right again. He couldn't escape though. Everywhere he went, whatever direction he took, the hands would find him.

He opened and closed his eyes; they burned and stung with every blink. The world blurred again. The figures began to melt into the background and Lion-O felt something inside him break and fall away. His chest turned cold.

Tygra still wasn't there.

"T-Tygra..." Lion-O's voice was a whisper. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus them on something around him. His heart sent pulses to his temples, while the rest of his body drained of its energy. The world swayed once more. Tipped to the side and crashed to the floor. Lion-O tried to call for Tygra but his throat was closing; the world was closing.

_Brother..._

* * *

><p>"Will you let me in already, you mangy dogs! Lion-O! Lion-O!" Tygra growled and snarled as the hounds pulled him away from the large, white door. Tygra's fur stood on end and his head was screaming. His body was screaming. Every part of him was screaming: <em>Get to Lion-O<em>.

Lion-O shouted his name again, sounding muffled from behind the door, but it was enough. Tygra hissed and tore himself from the grasp of the dogs, slamming into the door and reaching for the handle, only to the thrown back by a pair of stronger, larger hands.

Tygra gasped when his back snapped on the opposite wall, his vision dotted with black before Panthro's face came into view. The seasoned cat was glaring down at him, his weakened, pinked eye staring straight into Tygra's own wide eyes. Tygra paused for a moment, his mouth parting and Tygra looked at the floor. But then Lion-O called for him again, screamed for him, and Panthro had to shove him back into the wall.

"Will you let me go! He's hurt! He's hurt and he needs my help!" Tygra wriggled in Panthro's grasp, but the old cat refused to let go. Tygra shook his head and slammed his hand against the wall. Tygra closed his eyes and tried to breathe; the blood rushed to his ears and pounded loud in his skull. It deafened everything but Lion-O's screams.

_When was the last time he screamed for me? When was the last time he needed my help this bad? He needs me and I'm just standing here, letting his stupid old cat get in my way! Lion-O!_

Tygra's eyes snapped open and he fought harder, gnashing his teeth and bucking against Panthro. He glared at the old warrior, seething, "Will you let me go! I need to help him! You hear him, don't you? He needs-"

"He's sick and delirious, Tygra." Panthro's voice was even compared to Tygra's, although there was a distinct growl behind his words. Panthro's face remained expressionless and the blankness made Tygra's blood ignite. He could feel the itch to fight in his arms. The hot blood pooling in his fingers-

"You can't help him right now, and you know it," Panthro continued, watching Tygra as he thrashed. "These healers have dealt with this before, and they've already told you how bad it can be. We knew coming in that Lion-O was in for a rough ride."

"He's screaming!" Tygra spat. "He's screaming for me and you just want me to stand here and listen!"

"What else will you do? What would you do, once you got in there?" Tygra blinked, an icy chill sweeping through his body. The air blew out his lungs and he looked away from Panthro. Fixed his eyes on the door and imagined his brother there; thrashing on the bed, sick and hot with fever. He could imagine the poison that was thrumming its way through Lion-O's body. He could picture the way it made Lion-O's lungs stutter and his heart hammer while he rested. He could do all of these things.

But a way to stop it...did not cross his mind.

"What would you do, Tygra?" Panthro's voice came out as a low growl and Tygra bowed his head. Panthro loosened his grip and allowed Tygra to rest on the wall. Tygra clenched his hands. His legs itched and jerked and he almost ran into the room.

Almost.

"I'd get in the way." The words were foreign to him. Made his throat tight and his stomach churn. "I'd just get in their way." Tygra closed his eyes and breathed. Felt the air press on him.

"Healers heal. They cure the sick. Comfort the animals in pain. You and me? We fight. We're warriors and strategists. I know you want to help him, Tygra. But you can-"

"Healers heal. Warriors fight. What do brothers do, Panthro?" Tygra didn't look at Panthro though, instead running his claws through his fur and bowing his head. "What's an older brother supposed to do? Huh?"

"Tygra-"

"They're supposed to protect the little brother. They're supposed to protect the king and their sibling and I-I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect him, Panthro!" Tygra whipped around and slammed his fist into the wall. His knuckles cracked and the skin beneath his fur split. Blood bloomed and dripped between his fingers and down to the floor. His whole hand throbbed and the burning sensation traveled up his arm and settled in his head.

"I didn't do enough," Tygra muttered. He closed his eyes and hit the wall again. It was a softer punch. More, tiny trickles of blood fell from his fist. Tygra hit the wall again and again and again, each hit weaker than the last. "It's because of me...that he's there in the first place. The one time. The _one_ time I screw up...and this happens."

Tygra shuddered and leaned his forehead against the wall. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the crack in the wall he'd made. He spotted the flecks of blood he left. He sighed.

"Why do my mistakes seem so much bigger than his? Why is it, that when I screw up-" Tygra paused and shook his head. "I just..."

"Tygra." Tygra jumped at her voice. Shook his head again and moved away when he sensed Cheetara's hand coming for his shoulder. He didn't look at either of them now, letting his eyes fall to the floor instead.

"I don't want to be-I don't need-" Tygra snarled. "Why can't I talk today! Why can't I make this come out right!" He turned to them, his eyes aflame. For a moment, he saw the redness in Cheetara's eyes. Wondered where'd she gone-it wouldn't have taken that long to distract the kittens. But the thought was consumed by the growing fury in his belly and he was shouting at her. Shouting at everyone that seemed to stand between him and his brother.

"I screwed up, all right? I screwed up! When I went after him we wound up fighting even more! And then we walked into the stupid nest and I was ready to leave. Just wanted to go and forget about it. We'd talk at the camp but I-I wasn't paying attention!"

"Tygra, stop-" Cheetara's voice was pleading but Tygra cut her off.

"And he had to shove me out of the way of those things! He had to save me! It's not supposed to work like that! I'm not the one who needs saving-ever! I don't screw up! I don't get caught like that, I don't need to be saved! I should be the one on that bed and Lion-O should be thinking about what he did wrong! Lion-O should be here worrying about this! I can't-I can't-" Tygra shook his head. His head throbbed and he shuddered again.

"I can't lose him because I screwed up. I can't..."

"_You know what happens..."_

"_You know what happens..." _

"He said," Tygra tried, his heart tightening at his brother's words. "He said that...I know what happens if those goes bad. If he-" Tygra snapped his mouth shut. _I'm not saying it. I'm not saying it. When he gets out of there, I'm gonna kill him for doing this to me. To all of us. That little-_

"He'll be okay, Tygra." He closed his eyes at Cheetara's voice. Listened to her footsteps as she walked toward him. Watched her feet when they stopped in front of him. "He's going to be okay."

He nodded at her words.

But did not believe them.

* * *

><p>The world was calmer when Lion-O came through the second time. Things were not as blurred but everything was dark. Black. Except for one, tiny flicker of light beside him.<p>

Yet his insides were aching. His arm, in particular, felt as if it'd been torn off, then hastily sewn back on. The stitches keeping it attached to his body must have been bad ones, because he could feel them peeling off and pricking new holes into his body. Those faceless figures were gone though. He was safe for now...

Lion-O shook his head and tried to turn to his side, but his body refused to move. _They must have tied me down..._ He squinted when the light beside him flared, but had to close his eyes as the rays just seemed to brighten more and more.

The warmth touched his face and sent the heat into his veins. Washed over him in waves until he was sure the warmth had seeped into his bones. He welcomed it; embraced it. A woman flashed through his mind. Long red hair and kind eyes, blue like his and his father's. And her body had been just as warm as this. Just as welcoming. Had held him so close to her chest that he could hear the heartbeats.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

A steady beat. Soft and sure. The faceless ones disappeared and Lion-O held on to the woman's image. Watched as his father weaved his way into the scene. Stood beside the woman and watched and listened to her heartbeat too. Then there was Tygra, small and slender, popping up beside him. And the warmth came in even greater waves. It pooled inside Lion-O's chest and streamed through his body. Bubbled inside him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

He listened to the heartbeat. Steady. Sure. Soft.

"_You have to wake up." _

The voice came out of nowhere but weaved in with the warmth so well. Lion-O nodded, or at least, felt like nodding. He kept his eyes closed and slowly breathed out.

"Promise..." he mumbled. _I just...wanna sleep a little more._

* * *

><p>The world faded when the dog started to speak; told Tygra and the others how it had gone with Lion-O. Tygra had tried to listen. He knew he should. He knew it was important to know what was wrong with his brother and how long they might be waiting for Lion-O to wake up.<p>

"..coma. It happened when-"

"-trying several medicines now. If we hadn't caught it when we did, it would have reached his heart. I don't know if we would have been-"

"-don't know. "

"We don't know when..."

"The best thing we can do is watch and wait-"

_They don't know. They don't know. They don't know. They don't know._

"Tygra." He sighed and lifted his chin from his hands, glancing at the door. Cheetara walked inside, the kittens on either side of her. "I thought they'd like to see him," she said. Cheetara gave WilyKit a gentle push forward. The kitten nodded and grabbed her brother's arm, leading the way inside. Snarf opened one eye from his position in the comatose Lion-O's lap, before sighing and settling back to sleep.

Tygra watched them huddle around Lion-O's bed, feeling out of place and unneeded. He shook his head and looked back at Lion-O's face. Some of the color had returned. Lion-O was no longer the deathly pale he'd been when the poison was throttling his body. The arm was wrapped in bright white bandages that hadn't been stained red, and the fever was slowing down. Still there, but no longer the terrible fire it had been.

Lion-O was getting better, if Tygra could overlook the coma.

"He'll get better, Tygra." He glanced at WilyKit as she said it, a little surprised she was talking to him at all. He nodded at her, but there was no real flare in his eyes. He believed her words like he believed Cheetara's. He was tired of hearing how his brother _would_ be okay. He wanted to see it. He wanted some results.

Words were little more than empty promises at this point.

WilyKit looked away from him, her eyes flickering to Lion-O, and Tygra wondered if any of his frustration had shown on his face. _Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm tired of hearing about all this from everyone. Lion-O will be fine, Lion-O will wake up, you have to have more confidence-how about some actual proof that he'll be okay. _

"_You know what happens-"_

Tygra slammed his eyes shut and snarled. His brother's parting words never left him. When he was awake, they replayed over and over. As if Tygra had missed it the first time. And when he did get sleep, they would always accompany nightmares. Of little Lion-O looking up at him from the bottom of the pits, saying those exact words. Of Lion-O in a pool of blood, staring up at the sky, coughing the words up before light drained from his eyes.

"Tygra!"

He gasped for breath, eyes snapping open and meeting the worried stares of the others. Their eyes were fixed on him and he looked down to see blood trickling down his wrists. He blinked and loosened his fingers-he'd pierced his skin with his claws.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, listening as Cheetara gently guided the kittens out of the room, the door snapping shut behind them. Her footsteps stepped softly on the tiles and he opened his eyes when she stopped behind his chair. Her hand rested on his shoulder and he waited for her words. Knew they were coming; knew they'd be the same.

"He'll wake up, Tygra." Tygra listened to her suck in her breath. The unsteady exhale. "I'm sorry...that it's all we've been saying lately. I know that it seems-"

"Do you think...when he said that to me...he thought he'd be like this?" Tygra's eyes glazed over as he watched Lion-O; the steady rise and fall of his chest. He wondered what Lion-O could be dreaming off, locked away in his head.

"I wonder if he knew he was dying. Or something like that, at least. Maybe he was making sure things got taken care of, just in case. Maybe he knew he wouldn't wake up. Maybe he just wanted to mess with me or something." Tygra closed his eyes and sighed. The world never felt heavier. It grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down to some depths he didn't even know existed. Losing his father, now his brother.

It would be a different kind of alone. One that he'd remember. One he'd have to live through for the rest of his days. It left his heart chilled.

"Tygra..."

"I'm trying to be as optimistic as the rest of you. I mean...he's doing much better. I think. But he was in pain for a long time, and that poison..." Tygra stopped and shrugged. Emptiness swelled in his chest. Sucked the air away from him. His eyes stared, dead and empty, at Lion-O.

"You have to wake up," he whispered, shutting his eyes when Cheetara squeezed his shoulder.

"Promise."

Tygra's eyes snapped open and he stood up, the chair clattering to the floor. Cheetara wound her way to Lion-O's side, pressing a hand to his forehead and leaning next to his chest as if to hear his heart. "Lion-O?" she asked, straightening up and brushing Lion-O's red locks from his face. "Lion-O, did you-"

Tygra just stared. Even once Cheetara ran out of the room, calling for Panthro and the healers and whoever else could hear her.

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p>Light burned into Lion-O's eyes, staining his lids a dark orange. He shut his eyes tighter, but the light still seeped through, sending warmth and ache through his body. He tried to twist away, but his body throbbed and ached in response. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the ceiling. The tall windows allowed the light to pour in and Lion-O had to squint as his eyes fought to get used to the brightness.<p>

His head felt heavy and stuffed, his arm was numb, and his mind came up blank as he scoured his memory for an explanation as to where he was and why.

Tygra's face flashed in his mind, as well as Lion-O's own words. There was warmth and hotness, nausea and fear. Something about faceless people. Warmth. Warmth had been everywhere.

"Guess...I didn't die..." Lion-O winced at his voice though. It was raspy and his throat tingled as he spoke. He shook his head and tried to use his good arm to prop himself up, but the very idea of moving drained the energy out of him. His eyes felt heavy and he breathed out a sigh.

"No, you didn't die. But you came real close, you idiot."

Lion-O blinked at his brother's voice and looked down the bed, spotting Tygra in a chair. There were a few more chairs around him, but all of them were empty. Tygra cleared his throat and Lion-O looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear me? You almost died."

"I gathered...that much..." Lion-O winced, but set his jaw and tried to lift his good arm again. He propped his elbow and used it to push himself up in the bed, swaying slightly. "How long-"

"A week."

Lion-O's eyes widened at that. His heart raced and he stared at Tygra. "Week? A-whole..." Lion-O stopped, wincing again. Tygra's anger wavered and he stood up, reaching to his side for a canteen.

"Here. It should help." He handed Lion-O the water, watching as Lion-O took it, twisted the cap, put the edge of the canteen to his mouth-_ Tygra is starting to creep me out with all this staring. _

Lion-O took several large gulps of water, shuddering when the icy liquid hit his stomach. He spluttered and coughed, Tygra reaching down and grabbing the canteen away from him. "You're not supposed to kill yourself with it."

"Love you too."

Lion-O waited for his brother's sarcastic retort, as was custom, but all he got was silence. Lion-O glanced at his brother, his own chest tightening. He clenched his hands, watching his brother's face. Truly looking.

Tygra looked as unwell as Lion-O felt. His fur was wilted and grayed. His eyes tired. Misted. His demeanor, which usually commanded poise and power, seemed mute. This was not his brother, but a shadow.

"Tygra...what's wrong-"

Tygra's shoulders tensed and Lion-O knew he'd said the wrong thing. Tygra glared at him, walking up to the head of the bed. "Are you really asking me that? After everything that's happened?"

Lion-O swallowed and looked down at his lap, blinking when he saw Snarf there. So he wasn't entirely alone. A lot of good that did him when it seemed like his brother was about to kill him for nearly dying.

Silence fell between them though. Suffocating quiet. Lion-O was used to yelling and fists flying in his face. Not this quiet that ate at the back of his mind. Not this tired brother whose shoulders seemed to slump.

"You nearly...died." The way his brother said it; the way the word fell from his lips as a whisper, made Lion-O fear it more then, than when he'd actually _been_ dying. Tygra's eyes were clouded and lost. Empty. "You nearly died, protecting _me_."

Lion-O growled, shaking his head. "You're-my brother!"

"You are the king!" Tygra snapped.

Lion-O shook his head, trying to push himself up and over the edge of the bed. "Don't-don't give me...that. So what...what if I'm king-" Tygra grabbed Lion-O's collar and shoved him back into bed, snarling.

"Not 'so what', you got that? There is no 'so what' when you're the leader of an empire!"

"Even if I died...you-you'd take-"

"No!" Tygra hissed, his eyes misting. "No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that. I don't care about what we've done-about what I've done, about this... I am not some replacement. You don't get to throw your life away, just because I'm next in line for the throne."

"You..." Lion-O shut his eyes and took a deep breath. His head felt lighter now and the room was just too bright. "You make it sound...like I'm the-the most important. And I'm not."

"Lion-O-"

Lion-O shook his head though. His eyes were burning and he hated, _hated_ how wet they felt. "You're-you've always been better. No-no matter how...hard...I tried. Always. Better."

Lion-O's eyes drifted shut but he plowed on. He would make Tygra understand. Tygra had to understand why. "You always save me. Save everyone. No...no matter...how hard I try. It seems...like we're always going backward."

Lion-O blinked his eyes open. Wondered why Tygra was squinting his eyes. "Just once...just once I wanted to save you. I-I don't want you to think...I'm more important. I didn't want you to get...hurt...I wanted-"

"Just...shut up. Just shut up." Tygra shook his head and grabbed Lion-O. Pulled him into his arms and rested his chin on top of his head. Snarf was startled but quickly scrambled away, watching the two. "You're such an idiot," Tygra mumbled, squeezing harder. "I almost lost you."

Lion-O shut his eyes and let his brother's warmth seep into him. _Like...when I was..._

_It's just like that. Like mom and dad._

"I almost lost you," Tygra whispered.

"I'm sorry," Lion-O said, trying to blink back the burning in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I told you...you didn't..." Tygra didn't finish though. Just closed his eyes and hugged his brother. Hugged him long after the others walked back into the room. After they both fell into the bed, dead tired from exhaustion and poison and so many other things that just didn't have words.

He held on to his brother long after they fell asleep, the warmth wrapped around them.

Refusing to let go.

He refused to let go.


End file.
